SAKURA
by Carllenn
Summary: Kata orang, bunga sakura merupakan simbol penting. Bunga yang mewakili kehidupan manusia. RiRen, AU.


_Kata orang, bunga sakura merupakan simbol penting._

_Kehidupan dan kematian._

_Merupakan simbol untuk mengeksperesikan ikatan antarmanusia._

_Keberanian, kegembiraan, dan kesedihan._

_Juga menjadi metafora untuk ciri-ciri kehidupan yang tidak kekal._

_Ya, tidak kekal._

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

Fanfiksi pertama penulis untuk fandom ini dan untuk tahun ini.

Special thanks to **kiaara**, yang udah banyak ngebantu dan ngedukung pembuatan cerita ini.

** Warning: Angst/Romance, AU, typos, OOC.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille menutup buku yang ia baca.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama diam dengan membaca buku yang bahkan setengah dari isinya ia hafal di luar kepala. Buku karangannya sendiri pula, Sakura judulnya.

Ia bukan seorang penulis handal dan terkenal. Ia hanya lelaki dewasa yang hidup berdua di rumah sederhananya. Menulis, hanya pelariannya saja.

"Rivaille~."

Lelaki dengan surai jelaga itu merasakan rangkulan hangat di lehernya. Ia tau siapa yang sedang bermanja padanya.

"Eren," katanya kemudian, membuat senyum Eren di belakangnya semakin lebar.

"Hum?" Eren masih di sana. Memeluk Rivaille erat.

"Kau berat." Rivaille menghela nafas.

Eren Jaeger tertawa mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan sang raven bermata jelaga.

Disebelah kanannya, Rivaille dapat melihat seorang pemuda manis berusia dua puluh tahun dengan surai cokelat dan mata hijau yang indah. Menawan. Sempurna untuknya.

Tapi satu saja yang membuatnya tampak berbeda hari ini. Bocah itu nampak lebih, putih? Ah, bukan.

"Kau pucat." Rivaille menyentuh pipi kenyal kekasihnya. Eren hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Kekasihnya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan sambil masih mengumbar kurva yang melengkung manis ke atas.

"Kenapa? Cepat minum obatmu, Eren!" Rivaille berkata dengan suara yang meninggi, tak lupa dengan ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang selalu membuat Eren ingin menangis. Khawatir.

"Obatnya habis, Rivaille." Jawabnya singkat. Ia menggenggam tangan lelaki disampingnya, berharap bisa menenangkan kekhawatiran yang tergambar samar di wajahnya namun jelas dimata arangnyanya.

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan si bocah bermata indah.

"Minum vitaminmu. Aku akan pergi menemui Irvin untuk mengambil obatmu lagi." Ucapnya seraya berdiri. Eren hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu pergi mengambil segelas air putih dan satu buah botol kecil berisikin kapsul.

Rivaille melirik sebentar, lalu pergi dengan jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Didalam rumah, pemuda brunette menundukkan kepala. Samar, ia meneteskan air mata sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah Rivaille kembali dengan obat-obatan dan sekotak kue kesukaan Eren, pemuda manis tersebut terlihat sedang duduk manis dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Mata hijaunya berkilat kagum membaca tiap kata pada buku tersebut. Sakura, buku karangan Rivaille yang dibacanya.

Rivaille sendiri tau bocahnya sangat menyukai bunga, terlebih bunga sakura. Bunga yang memiliki banyak filosifi. Filosofi yang kadang membuat hati Rivaille sendiri mencelos karena teringat pada takdir.

"Rivaille! Aku mau lihat bunga sakura mekar!" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Rivaille mendengarnya, tapi ia hanya diam.

Tidak berusaha menulikan pendengaran, ia hanya sedang berfikir.

"Bulan depan, kita akan melihatnya bersama." Jawabnya kemudian.

Eren tersenyum dengan cerahnya, bahkan sampai melupakan rasa pusing yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

Empat Februari mereka berdiri disana. Tepatnya setelah mengantar Eren untuk melakukan tranfunsi darah di rumah sakit ibu kota.

Sebuah taman dengan puluhan batang pohon sakura yang masih gundul tertutup butiran salju.

Eren tidak mengeluh. Ia juga tidak kecewa dengan keadaan di hadapannya. Putih bertengger di ranting pohon tersebut.

Ia tetap tersenyum dengan tetap mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada Rivaille.

Sedangkan lelaki dengan surai jelaga sendiri hanya diam, menatap bocah yang kini tengah menggapai-gapaikan tangannya keatas pohon. Eren mencoba mengambil salju di sana.

"Eren, jangan lompat-lompat!" Rivaille mengingatkan.

Eren hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu nampak sangat bahagia, ia berlari-lari sebentar memutari pohon didepannya setelah itu memutuskan menghapiri Rivaille yang tak jauh dari dirinya bermain. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia memeluk kekasihnya erat.

Rivaille mengelus puncak kepala cokelatnya. Merasakan helaian lembut di sana.

"Terima kasih." Eren melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

Mata zambrudnya tertutup ketika merasakan hangat menjalar di pipi. Rivaille mengelusnya dengan sayang. Lelaki itu memperhatikan wajah Eren dengan seksama, sampai ia melihat cairan merah mengalir dari hidung orang tercintanya.

"Eren!"

Sedetik kemudian, Rivaille merasakan tubuh anak itu limbung. Jatuh menimpa dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Thalassemia intermediet…" ucap lelaki pirang berjas putih di hadapan Rivaille. Irvin Smith, dokter yang menangani Eren.

Rivaille masih diam mendengarkan.

" … Seperti yang kau tahu, thalassemia adalah penyakit anemia hemolitik herediter yang diturunkan secara resesif, dan imbuhan intermediet di belakangnya menggambarkan kondisi Eren saat ini… Rivaille, kondisinya memburuk, bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya." Irvin menatanapnya tepat di mata.

Rivaille merasakan desiran negatif di dada. "Jangan bercanda Irvin!" bentaknya kemudian.

Lelaki pirang menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah bercanda saat pasienku sedang sekarat-sekaratnya Rivaille. Tenangkan dirimu." Irvin beranjak dari kursinya. Dokter tampan tersebut berjalan kesisi sahabat terdekatnya. Menepuk pundak sang kawan, memberikan rasa simpati yang teramat dalam.

Mata obsidiannya berkilat tak suka. Ia menggeram, lalu menepis lengan lelaki pirang tersebut dan mencengkram kerah kemeja abu-abunya.

"Eren tidak sekarat!" teriaknya kemudian.

Irvin hanya diam, memperhatikan ekspresi tidak percaya yang terpasang jelas pada wajah teman lamanya.

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya, Rivaille." Ia mencoba menjelaskan.

Rivaille masih tidak terima. "Diam!"

Irvin mengalah.

**.**

**.**

Rivaille memasuki kamar rawat Eren tanpa suara.

Di depannya, Eren duduk di ranjang pasien sambil mengunyah apel. "Ah! Pagi, Rivaille!" suara merdunya terdengar.

Rivaille tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Jean, Armin, Mikasa, dan yang lain baru saja pulang. Lihat! Mereka membawakanku buah-buahan segar! Kalau kau mau, bawalah pulang beberapa." ujarnya masih dengan tersenyum.

Rivaille berjalan mendekat, dan berhenti tepat di sisi ranjang yang Eren duduki.

Memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini hampir serupa dengan mayat. Kulitnya kusam, nampak lebih keabu-abuan. Wajahnya juga pucat, Irvin mengatakan tekanan hemoglobinnya berada di bawah angka enam.

Eren tetap mengunyah apelnya. Ikut memperhatikan Rivaille dengan mata bundar menggemaskan.

Rivaille tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain berdoa dan terus berusaha membayar obat-obatan Eren. Perlahan dompetnya mengering, tapi bersyukurlah ia karena memiliki sahabat macam Irvin, Hanji, dan Mike yang sangat mengerti keadaannya. Tapi sampai kapan ia harus bergantung pada kawannya itu? Rivaille masih punya harga diri yang cukup tinggi untuk meminta belas kasihan pada mereka terus menerus.

"Rivaille?" Eren menyentuhkan tangan dinginnya di pipi hangat sang raven. Membuat pikiran Rivaille kembali tertuju padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

" … "

"Rivaille?"

Dan satu kecupan mendarat di bibir pucat pemuda brunette.

Dalam hati, ia menangis.

**.**

**.**

"Irvin-san memberiku feritine. Aku tidak tau itu apa, tapi katanya itu sejenis takaran untuk menampung zat besi dalam tubuh ku agar warna kulit tidak pucat." Ucap Eren yang berbaring di ranjangnya.

Rivaille mengelus surai cokelatnya. " … Cepat sembuh." katanya kemudian.

Eren tersenyum. "Kapan aku boleh pulang, Rivaille? Aku bosan disini terus."

Hatinya perih seketika.

Kapan? Rivaille sendiri tidak tahu.

Ia ingin secepatnya. Tapi, apakah bisa?

"Dua bulan di rumah sakit bukan hal yang menyenangkan, kau tau? Bahkan aku harus melewatkan hari ulang tahunku disini, menyebalkan!" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Lelaki dengan surai segelap malam masih diam memperhatikannya.

Benar. Dua bulan sudah Eren di sini, kerjaannya tak lebih dari sekedar tidur, makan, minum obat, dijenguk, dan di injeksi berbagai macam cairan berbau pekat. Jelas ia bosan.

Bahkan Rivaille pun merasakan hal serupa.

Ia bosan, terlebih muak dan kasihan pada Eren yang hampir dua sampai tiga kali harus menjalani _desferal_, semacam alat injeksi mirip suntikan untuk membuang zat besi dalam tubuhnya. Ini karena penderita thalassemia sepertinya memiliki kelebihan zat besi akibat sel darah merah tidak berfungsi. Selain itu, untuk mengembalikan kondisinya-yang Rivaille lihat malah tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya-setiap lima hari sekali bocah bruntte itu harus melakukan transfusi darah.

"Aku juga melewatkan hari pertama bunga sakura mekar, Rivaille." suaranya melemah. Ia menunduk.

Rivaille mengepalkan tangan dengan begitu kuat. Kukunya menancap hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dari telapak tangan.

Hatinya sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maafkan aku."

**.**

**.**

Rumah sakit bukahnlah hal yang baru lagi untuk Eren, setengah tahun sudah ia berada di sana, dirawat dengan keadaan yang tak kunjung menunjukkan kemajuan.

Dari akhir musim dingin tahun ini, hingga bertemu dengan awalannya lagi.

Dua puluh dua November, ia terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Kulitnya memucat, mata hijaunya tidak bersinar seperti yang dulu-dulu.

Hanji melihatnya dari luar ruangan tempat ia menghabiskan waktu setiap hari. Wanita dengan kuncir kuda merasa sedih. Baginya, Eren adalah anak yang baik.

Ia masih ingat betul awal pertemuannya dengan si bocah brunette. Awal indah yang membawa kebahagiaan, seperti yang dikatakan Rivaille padanya dulu. "Eren adalah kehangatan, kebahagian, dan kehidupan." dan Hanji tidak bisa berkata tidak, ia memang merasakannya sendiri. Kehangatan yang ada saat bersama dengan Eren Jaeger. Kebahagiaan saat ia berada disamping anak yatim piatu itu. Serta merasa hidup kembali saat ia merasa terlupakan.

Rivaille melihat Hanji menyeka air mata di sampingnya. Kalau bisa, ia pun mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti hanji. Bahkan, lebih dari yang mata empat itu lakukan. Mungkin ia akan berlari memeluk Erennya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, memohon agar ia cepat sembuh seperti semula. Tapi hanya angannya yang berlaku demikian, nyatanya ia tetap diam menunggu Irvin keluar dari kamar kekasihnya.

"Irvin?" Hanji mendekati lelaki tinggi berjas putih.

Rivaille hanya melirik Irvin yang menatapnya balik.

"Kami kehabisan stok darah beku di rumah sakit. Belakangan ini banyak sekali yang membutuhkan transfusi dan kebetulan jumlah pendonor sangat kurang. Stok 0- yang di butuhkan Eren kosong. " Irvin menghela nafas.

" … Irvin, kumohon selamatkan Eren." Rivaille memohon. Ia lupakan harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi. Kali ini ia maafkan dirinya yang terlihat begitu lemah di mata kedua kawannya. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Aku akan mendonorkan darahku untuk Eren. Sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Tapi golongan darahmu tak cocok dengannya, Hanji."

"Aku ingin dia sembuh, Irvin."

"Aku pun begitu, Rivaille. Sekarang masuklah, ia mencarimu. Aku akan berusaha mencarikan pendonor untuknya."

"Aku ikut!"

Rivaille diam. Ia melihat punggung kedua temannya menjauh dari pandangan.

Dibukanya pintu cokelat itu dan melihat kekasihnya disana. Tertidur sambil memeluk buku karangannya. Buku kesukaan Erennya. Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Sir Mike menikah?! Kapan?!"

"Kemarin Eren. Dia menikah dengan Nanaba-san." Mikasa membenarkan lilitan syal merahnya.

"Wah! Mereka itu memang pasangan yang serasi, sayang aku tidak bisa pergi." Eren menundukkan kepalanya.

Di ruangan itu, Mikasa dan Armin menemani Eren. Sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya. Dan Eren Nampak senang dengan kedatangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Armin duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, sedang mengupaskan Apel kesukaan Eren. "Tak apa Eren, mereka tau kau sedang sakit." seru pemuda dengan helaian sewarna bunga matahari.

Eren hanya tersenyum, lalu menatap keluar jendela. " … Aku mau cepat keluar dari sini,"

Armin dan Mikasa saling memandang. Eren masih diam, lalu perlahan menatap kedua sahabatnya lagi. " … Dan pergi melihat bunga sakura musim dingin tahun ini bersama kalian." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Armin tertegun. Bibir kecilnya terkatup rapat. Matanya memandangi Eren dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bocah brunette.

Sedang gadis oriental di sebelahnya hanya tertunduk. Menahan cairan yang siap meluncur dari mata hitamnya.

Dengan suara bergetar, Mikasa menjawab Eren. "Ya. Kita akan melihatnya bersama."

**.**

**.**

Hari itu salju turun dengan deras.

Eren merapatkan selimut tebal pemberian Hanji.

"Irvin-san." Ia memanggil lelaki pirang yang sedang mengutak-atik selang dengan cairan merah di sebelahnya.

"Ya?" Irvin mejawab.

"Apa aku boleh pergi keluar minggu nanti? Aku dengar ada festifal di dekat taman kota, dan seingatku di sana ada pohon sakura musim dinginnya, aku mau pergi ke sana." Jelas pemuda Brunette.

Irvin menatapnya sebelum menjawab. "Kondisimu belum membaik Eren."

"Kumohon, sekali saja. Aku ingin melihatnya bersama teman-teman."

"Eren."

Pemuda itu menengok Rivaille di depan pintu.

"Rivaille…" Eren menunduk. "Aku tidak pernah melihat bunganya mekar, kumohon. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Lelaki dengan rambut arang bergeming. Ia hanya mematung di depan pintu.

"Tapi setelah itu kau harus kembali ke sini Eren." Ucap Irvin setelah ia selesai dengan selang di tangan Eren. "Aku memberimu izin, asal kau tidak berusaha kabur lagi." Ia tersenyum.

Mata zambrudnya membesar. Bibir tipisnya melengkung bahagia.

Eren mengucapkan terima kasih sampai hampir membuat selang infusnya terlepas sangking bahagianya.

Rivaille memperhatikannya dalam diam. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar dengan melihat bunga kesukaannya, kondisi Eren akan lebih baik dari saat ini. Tapi pertanyaannya saat ini adalah…

Apakah Tuhan mendengar doanya tersebut?

**.**

**.**

Eren mengabaikan tumpukan salju di atas topinya.

Dari tadi lelaki dengan setelan musim dingin itu hanya memandangi pohon berbunga putih di hadapannya. Matanya sampai tak berkedip sangking kagumnya.

"Rivaille! Aku ingin berfoto di sini!" katanya pada lelaki yang sedang menyesap segelas kopi di sebelah kiri.

Rivaille melirik, lalu mengambil handphonenya.

"Biar aku yang fotokan, kau berdiri disana."

Sesuai perintah yang diberika Rivaille, Eren mendekati pohon kesukaannya lalu melakukan pose-pose lucu.

Rivaille terkekeh melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Setelah ini aku harus mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit. Cepat habiskan makananmu." Rivaille berbicara sambil melihat beberapa hasil foto yang diambilnya bersama Eren. Foto pertama memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bruntte yang sedang memeluk pohon sakura dengan wajah bahagia, foto berikutnya memperlihatkan pose konyol Eren yang bertingkah seakan ia sedang melamar pohon berbunga putih tersebut.

Tunggu, melamar katanya?

"Eeh, padahal aku masih ingin lebih lama disini." Pemuda Jaeger memajukan bibirnya.

Rivaille tak menanggapi, ia asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" … Ri—"

" –Eren,"

"Hm?"

" … Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, menikah lah denganku!"

Pemuda dengan mata zambrud terdiam.

Eren terdiam, ia seakan lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengerjab. Meratakan bening yang nyaris keluar.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah denganku. Jadilah orang terkasihku, untuk selamanya."

"Kau melamarku, Rivaille?"

"Menurutmu?"

" … "

"Eren?"

Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Benda cair hangat meluncur di pipi pucatnya.

Eren menangis mendengar lamaran Rivaille yang sedikit bumbu romantisnya. Aneh, tapi ia senang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan rasanya dilamar orang tercinta.

Ah, dia jadi ingat ekspresi wanita yang baru menerima lamaran di film yang ditontonnya bersama Hanji kemarin.

"Terima kasih!" dia memeluk Rivaille.

Pria bermata jelaga merengkuhnya erat, merasa lega atas aksi yang baru saja ia lakukan. Rivaille tersenyum diantara helaian cokelat disisi pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia, sama seperti apa yang Eren rasakan.

Langit mendung musim dingin dan pohon berbunga putih yang menaungi mereka menjadi saksi peraduan kisah cinta.

Eren melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Rivaille, lalu mengelus pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Dan satu kecupan mendarat di bibir pucatnya.

**.**

**.**

Rivaille berjalan di trotoar kota, melewati berbagai macam toko yang menjajakan barang-barang khas natal di etalasenya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ingin rasanya ia singgah dan membeli satu buah pohon natal kecil untuk di rumah. Tapi ia ingat, tahun ini ia dan Eren tidak akan merayakan hari indah itu di rumah sederhana mereka.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, takut membuat Eren menunggu lama di ranjangnya.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat kantung pelastik berwarna putih.

Isinya?

Hadiah untuk si pemuda brunette, katanya.

Rivaille menemukan mobil hitam kesayangannya terparkir cukup jauh dari toko yang barusan ia singgahi. Lelaki berhelaian gelap itu sedikit berlari, mengejar waktu secara tak langsung lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk menyamankan bokong di kursi abu-abunya.

Diletakkannya kantung pelastik berisi hadiah di kursi sebelah, memandanginya sebentar lalu menyalakan mesin BMW hitamnya.

Rivaille melaju, membelah jalanan kota yang dipenuhi salju.

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Smith! Keadaan pasien Jeager memburuk!" seorang suster menerobos masuk ruangan Irvin sore itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Irvin menyambar jas putih dan stetoskopnya. Keluar ruangan dengan tergesa, diikuti seorang perawat bersurai cokelat panjang dikepang ekor kuda.

"Tidak ada yang tahu sebelumnya terjadi apa, tapi ketika saya masuk keruangannya pasien sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya lebih pucat dan dingin. Ada kemungkinan dia kelelahan, dok."

Irvin Smith menengok perawat disebelahnya. Wajahnya pucat.

"Cepat ambilkan aku darah golongan 0-! Eren Jeager tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Hari itu, Irvin Smith baru pertama kali merasakan kepanikan luar biasa setelah bertahun-tahun menjalani profesi sebagai seorang dokter. Bibirnya memutih, berusaha menepis berbagai macam pikiran negatif yang bisa saja salah satunya terjadi hari ini.

Tangannya mengambil ponsel dari kantung celana. Mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dengan cepat-

"_Eren kritis"_

-lalu ia kirimkan pada Hanji Zoe.

**.**

**.**

Irvin melangkah dengan cepat, lalu membuka pintu ruang rawat Eren dengan teramat dramatis.

Didepannya Nampak beberapa perawat panik. Berusaha menyelamatkan pria pucat yang masih bergeming di ranjangnya.

Perawat yang ia kenal dengan nama sasha mendekatinya dengan tergesa. Tangannya Nampak bergetar. "Dokter, kita kehabisan stok darah golongan 0-."

Jantung Irvin terasa berhenti. Ia juga merasa bodoh di detik yang sama.

Tangan besarnya terkepal kuat, lalu berteriak dengan lantang. "Cepat selamatkan Eren Jeager! Beri dia oksigen!"

Dua orang perawat mendorong tabung oksigen mendekat. Satu diantaranya memasukkan selang kecil kedalam lubang hidung Eren.

Irvin mendekati Eren, membuka baju rawatnya dengan cepat lalu melancarkan peredaran nafasnya dengan beberapa orang perawat.

"Masukan infus intravena! Jangan banyak diam!" ia kembali berteriak. Pikirannya kacau.

Ia harus mencari pendonor untuk Eren jika wajahnya tidak kunjung memerah, lalu…

Perlukah ia memberi tahu Rivaille keadaan Eren sekarang?

**.**

**.**

Rivaille menginjak rem sekuat tenaga ketika hampir menabrak Hanji yang menyeberang sambil berlari. "Kuso mega-"

"RIVAILLE!" Hanji mendekati kaca mobil Rivaille, menggedornya dengan cukup keras.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Rivaille keluar dari mobil hitamnya.

"Eren…"

Jujur Rivaille sedikit takut dengan ekspresi Hanji saat ini.

Wanita itu, menahan tangis.

Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Dada Rivaille terasa sesak. Tidak, bukan karena ia terserang asma tiba-tiba. Tapi, lebih kepada perasaan ganjil yang kian lama kian banyak mengerubunginya.

Badannya meriang, nyaris mengejang tapi hanya menegang yang ia lakukan. Mematung, memandangi Hanji dengan tatapan kosong.

Rivaille merasa idiot berlama-lama memandang sweter kusam milik Hanji. Tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa harus berbalik dan memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang semestinya, untuk kali ini saja biarkan pikiran Rivaille hanya tertuju pada kekasihnya seorang. Eren Jeager.

**.**

**.**

Hanji mengekor dibelakang Rivaille.

Nafasnya putus-putus setelah sampai didepan ruang rawat Eren.

"EREN!" teriaknya lantang. Tidak memperdulikan pasien lain yang butuh ketenangan.

Dari dalam, Irvin merasa ingin demam.

Rivaille disini, siap memenggal kepalanya jika ia gagal menyelamatkan Eren.

"Pastikan cairan infusnya keluar dengan baik. Jika keadaan pasien tidak kunjung stabil dan wajahnya tetap pucat, segera beri tahu saya." Irvin melepas kacamatanya dan menyingsing lengan jas sampai ke siku.

Menstabilkan detak jantung dan menyiapkan berbagai jawaban untuk menghadapi sahabat masa SMA, Irvin memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya.

BUAGGH!

"Rivaille!" pekik Hanji saat melihat Irvin dihadiahi bogem mentah dari pria bersurai malam. Lalu berjongkok dan membatu pria pirang berdiri.

Irvin Nampak mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, lalu menunduk dan ingin sekali menangis sambil meringkuk di depan kaki Rivaille kali ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak becus merawat Eren hah!" Rivaille menarik kerah kemeja Irvin dengan geram. Kesal ingin menonjok wajah sang dokter yang kini tidak berani menatapnya.

"Irvin jawab ak-"

"Eren kritis Rivaille! Berhentilah bersifat kekanakan! Irvin akan terus berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya," Hanji melepaskan cengkraman Rivaille. "Bersabarlah, dan jangan berhenti berdoa untuk kesembuhannya." Lanjutnya.

Dadanya naik turun, mata Rivaille tampak memerah menahan amarah. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi mulutnya seakan melarang untuk berucap.

"Sore ini dia ditemukan pingsan di dalam kamarnya. Kemungkinan besar kelelahan, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Rivaille, maafkan aku, tapi kumohon percayalah pada kami, dan jaga Eren di kamarnya, jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri. Lalu, jika wajahnya tidak kunjung memerah, cepat beritahu aku atau para perawat. Kami akan segera melakukan tranfusi." Ucap Irvin. Dokter pirang itu menatap Rivaille tepat di mata, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berdusta.

Rivaille membuang wajahnya kesamping, kembali melihat sweter kusam milik Hanji. Ia diam, tapi dalam hati mengiyakan perkatakan Irvin barusan.

"Masalahnya sekarang, kami kehabisan stok darah golongan 0-. Kita semua harus berusaha mencari pendonor untuk Eren. Hanji, beri tahu Mike dan Nanaba, minta tolong juga pada Mikasa dan Armin!" Hanji mengangguk mendengar perintah Irvin. Segera ia ambil ponsel pintarnya dan mengetik pesan untuk beberapa orang. Rivaille masih diam, entah kenapa dadanya nyeri sekali lagi.

Hari itu, Rivaille yakin bahwa natal tahun ini tidaklah lebih baik dari hari natal di tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Eren sadar.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang kini terlihat layu, memamerkan kembali iris zambrudnya pada Rivaille yang baru saja selesai sarapan pagi.

"Eren!" Rivaille mendekat, menggenggam tangan pucat yang terasa dingin dan sangat lemas.

Eren tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi kekasihnya. "Pagi Rivaille."

Suaranya parau, bibirnya juga kering, Rivaille tahu ia kurang minum dari kemarin.

"Aku ambilkan minum-" belum sempat ia berdiri, lengannya ditahan oleh Eren.

"Cium aku…" katanya lirih.

Hati Rivaille perih, tapi perlahan ia mendekat dan mencium bibir kering milik kekasihnya.

Eren merasa bahagia, ia lupakan rasa peningnya dan mencoba membalas ciuman pria di hadapannya, walau sedikit tapi ia yakin Rivaille merasakannya.

Yang pertama melepaskan kecupan hangat di pagi hari bersalju adalah Eren, mata zambrudnya menatap mata gelap Rivaille. Dengan senyum lebarnya ia mengucapkan apa yang harusnya ia ucapkan tengah malam tadi. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rivaille. Semoga berkah Tuhan selalu menyertaimu."

Rivaille diam sebentar lalu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eren barusan.

Dipeluknya tubuh lemah yang terbaring di ranjang, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis, Rivaille menahan kesedihannya sendiri.

Hari ini, tepat pada hari natal dan ulang tahunnya, Rivaille hanya meminta satu keajaiban dari Tuhan.

"_Sembuhkan Erenku, Tuhan."_

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai pingsan dua minggu lalu, Eren?" Rivaille berdiri di sebelah ranjang Eren, menatap pemuda pucat yang sedang mengunyah apel dengan sangat pelan.

"Mmh?" Eren lalu terkekeh. "Aku menanam bibit bunga Sakura yang di berikan Armin dibelakang rumah kita. Aku ingin kita berdua merawatnya bers-"

"Dengan siapa yang pergi kerumah?!" suara Rivaille meninggi.

Eren menatapnya dengan air mata hampir tumpah. "Se-sendirian. Aku berlari."

Shit!

Rivaille mengumpat dalam hati, ingin sekali ia memarahi, tapi apa daya ia tidak sampai hati.

"Bocah bodoh." Ucapnya pelan.

Eren memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tau Rivaille akan marah, ia siap untuk dimaki dan dipukuli.

Tapi itu hanya mimpi, kenyataannya Rivaille merengkuh tubuh lemasnya dalam dekapan erat. Eren menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekar sang kekasih. "Maafkan aku." Ia berucap lirih.

"Bodoh, jangan ulangi lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi Eren." Rivaille mengeratkan pelukannya.

Eren mengangguk, kemudian berkata. "Hm. Tapi kau juga harus janji untuk merawat pohon yang baru saja ku tanam, ya?"

"Aku berjanji."

**.**

**.**

Tiga minggu selanjutnya dilalui Eren dengan hanya berbaring menatap Rivaille yang kantung matanya makin banyak. Ingin tertawa rasanya, tapi bagaimana caranya, bernafas dengan normal saja ia tak kunjung bisa. Wajah Eren tetap memutih, tak jua memerah walau Rivaille berusaha menggodanya agar tersipu. Sudah berkali-kali Rivaille melaporkan keadaan Eren pada Irvin, dan berkali-kali pula ia dapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Kita belum mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok, Rivaille. Seperti yang kau tahu, 0- hanya dapat menerima 0- saja, dan golongan tersebut sangat sedikit yang memilikinya." Ucap Irvin dua hari lalu.

Rivaille menghela nafas, ditaruhnya koran pagi di atas meja.

"Rivaille," Eren memanggil.

Pria bersurai hitam mendekat, menggenggam tangan pujaan hati yang kian hari kian dingin.

"Aku…" suaranya serak, tapi Eren yakin ia tidak haus atau kurang minum.

Rivaille tetap medengarkan pemuda yang kini tak jauh berbeda dengan mayat hidup.

" … Aku ingin pulang,"

Satu kecupan Rivaille daratkan di punggung tangan pemuda bermata zambrud. Dingin menyapu bibirnya. "Kau pasti pulang, Eren. kau pasti sembuh!" ia meyakinkan.

" … Tidak, Rivaille. Aku… sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Eren! Apa yang kau katakana?! Jangan bodoh!"

Pandangan matanya buram, tapi Eren yakin ia tidak kelilipan. Perlahan namun pasti zambrud cantiknya menghilang, digantikan dengan kelopak mata yang menghitam.

Rivaille tidak harus membuat dirinya idiot untuk yang kesekian kali, dengan langkah panjang ia keluar ruangan. Lagi, ia berlomba dengan waktu, menahan air mata ia berlari tergesa.

Irvin Smith haruh diberitahunya.

**.**

**.**

"Pasang oksigennya! Jangan lupa infusnya!"

Irvin Smith seorang dokter kalem juga lembut, berperawakan tinggi dengan punggung lebar, membuat para pasien yang ditanganinya serasa ditangani seorang dewa, damai bisa di bilang. Tapi baru kali ini ia terlihat sangat brutal terlebih panik menghadapi seorang pasien dengan marga Jeager. Alasannya mungkin karena Eren adalah satu-satunya kerabat jauh yang masih dimiliki Irvin. Atau mungkin karena takut pada Rivaille?

Lupakan opini yang kedua.

Saat keadaan didalam kamar rawat Eren gaduh akibat ulah para perawat dan Irvin, di luar Hanji dan Mike nampak sibuk memegangi ponsel masing-masing. Mengangkat dan menjawab berbagai macam pesan dan telepon yang masuk.

"Mikasa! Bagaimana?! Ketemu?!" Hanji memulai.

Dari seberang suara yang tak kalah panik Mikasa terdengar. "Maaf Hanji-san, kami masih berusaha mencarinya. "

Tut… tut… tut…

Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Hanji. Wanita itu tampak depresi. Keringat sebesar biji jagung membanjiri dahi. Sedang si Mike was-was menunggu jawaban sms dari sang Isteri.

Rivaille sendiri menghilang sedari tadi, terakhir Mike melihatnya berlari sambil menelepon seseorang. Mike tidak tahu siapa yang di telfonnya.

Dua orang di ruang tunggu sesekali melepar pandang penuh cemas, sampai tiba-tiba getar ponsel Hanji membuat riuh keadaan untuk sementara.

"Rivaille meneleponku!" Hanji terlonjak.

"Angkatlah." Dan Mike mendengus.

"Rivaille!"

"Hanji! Aku menemukan pendonor untuk Eren!"

"Apa! Serius?! Syukurlah, dimana kau sekarang?!"

"Aku terjebak macet di perbatasan kota, pendonornya ada bersamaku. Hanji! Cepat jemput dia dengan motormu! Aku yakin kau bisa menjemput dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tepat waktu! Cepatlah!"

"What! A-ah! Tunggu aku! Aku segera kesana!"

Hanji menutup teleponnya, lalu meninju lengan besar Mike sangking senangnya.

"Rivaille mendapatkannya! Pendonor untuk Eren!" ucap Hanji girang.

Mike menghela nafas lega, sampai Irvin keluar dengan wajah horror, Hanji menghapus senyum ceria dan Mike menahan nafasnya.

"Eren…"

**.**

**.**

"_Bunga sakura, saat mekar tanpa pamrih, tanpa beban apa pun, dengan ketulusan dalam memberikan kepuasan dan kekaguman pada tiap orang untuk menikmatinya. Gugurnya bunga sakura akan sangat disayangkan banyak orang. Hidup Sakura itu bak cermin keberhasilan seseorang. Begitu kita mati, orang merasa kehilangan."_

**.**

**.**

Rivaille terkejut dengan apa yang barusan melintas di kepalanya. Ia mendengar suara seseorang, dan ia yakin itu suara Eren.

Ah! Dia ingat, itu kata-kata Eren yang sedang membaca penggalan kalimat di buku favoritnya. Sakura. Tiga bulan yang lalu.

Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Ada apa?" Lelaki tua di sebelahnya melirik risih atas perubahan mimik pria yang jauh lebih muda.

" … Tidak. Hanya, merasakan sesuatu yang… aneh?" Rivaille mengambil botol air mineral lalu meneguk habis isinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergadang, nak."

"Maafkan aku Kaney."

"Hm, ku maafkan kau kali ini."

Rivaille tahu ini bodoh, sangat bodoh, ia rela memboroskan bensin demi menjeput kakek tua dengan marga Ackerman. Hanya karena alasan ia lah satu-satunya kerabat yang Rivaille tahu darahnya satu golongan dengan Eren. Dengan harapan penuh ia memohon pada ayahnya itu untuk rela membagi sekantung saja cairan merahnya untuk sang kekasih. Dan Tuhan mengambulkan apa yang ia minta. Rivaille kini teramat bahagia, namun disatu sisi ia merasa cemas tak terkira.

Nama Eren ia ucapkan terus menerus sambil terus melaju ketika jalan menuju rumah sakit kota sina terbebas dari desakan kendaraan. Rivaille lumayan kesal karena dibiarkan menunggu berjam-jam di trotoar yang masih ditumpuki salju. Dan ia tambah kesal karena Hanji yang tidak kunjung menampakan wajah idiot dan motor bermotif macan tutulnya.

Kaney millirik jam tangan antiknya. Pukul empat lewat delapan sore tertera disana. "Kenapa temanmu tidak memberi kabar lanjutan, Rivaille?"

Rivaille nyaris menyerempet pembatas jalan ketika sadar dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan ayahnya. Kabar lanjutan. Benar juga, biasanya Hanji yang paling aktif mengiriminya sms, tapi kenapa sekarang ponselnya malah diam tanpa dering?

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Kaney mengusap hidung mancungnya.

Dan Rivaille memincingkan mata obsidiannya pada sang ayah. "Jangan bicara lagi pak tua! Mungkin saja mereka kehabisan pulsa atau mendadak diare sampai-sampai lupa memberiku kabar lanjutan."

"Ho, tidak buruk."

Rivaille memacu mobil hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

Derap cepat langkah pria dengan mata segelap malam memecah keheningan lorong berdinding putih, jantungnya berdebar, nafas tak beraturan. Di sebelahnya lelaki tua menyapukan tangan, menghangatkan diri sementara.

Rivaille setengah berlari kini. Dalam hati ia berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Kaney melirik putranya, sedikit khawatir dengan wajah pucatnya, sekilas ia melihat bibir kering itu mengucap sesuatu. Ah, Kaney tau apa yang di ucapnya Rivaille barusan.

"Eren"

"Eren"

"Eren"

"Eren"

Langkahnya semakin lebar hingga akhirnya berlari, Rivaille meninggalkan Kaney dibelakang. Rasa khawatir-tidak-rasa takut menggerogoti hati, Rivaille yakin ia tidak mengidap asma, tapi ia gagal paham dengan sesak yang teramat sangat di dada. Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Semuanya baik-baik saja bukan?

Rivaille mengabaikan dunia, fokusnya hanya pada Eren semata.

"Setelah belokan ini aku akan melihat pintu kamar Eren! Dan di dalam sana aku akan melihat calon pengantinku menyambutku dengan senyumannya! Ya! Aku yakin! Irvin dan yang lain pasti sudah mendapat pendonor terlebih dahulu dari aku! Eren, tunggu aku!"

"Eh?"

Pria bersurai arang terdiam, mendapati lorong menuju kamar kekasihnya sepi, hanya terang lampu dan hembusan angin yang menemani.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara isakan perempuan.

" … Mikasa?" ia bermonolog dalam sunyi.

Rivaille merasa suhu udara lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia menelan ludah sesusah menelan batu. Berbagai pikiran merayapi benaknya, membuatnya pening seketika.

"Eren" ia mulai melangkah.

"Eren" matanya terasa perih sekarang.

Langkah putus-putusnya mengantarkan Rivaille tepat di depan pintu kamar rawat Eren, suara isakan semakin terdengar jelas. Ah, ada suara Hanji juga di dalam.

Tanpa harus lebih lama memainkan drama konyolnya, Rivaille membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Hening.

Semua yang ada di sana menatapnya, terkecuali Mikasa yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Hanji.

"Rivaille… " wanita berkacamata itu menatapnya dengan mata yang memerah.

Di sebelah Hanji ada Armin yang menunduk, sepertinya juga menangis. Ada Mike dan Nanaba juga, keduanya diam. Dan Irvin juga sama bisunya sekarang.

Rivaille menatap rekannya satu persatu, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok pujaan hati yang masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Selang oksigen yang terakhir dilihat Rivaille masih berada di hidungnya kini sudah dilepas, infusnya juga sudah tidak dipasang, wajahnya masih seperti mayat, tapi bibir tipisnya tertarik keatas melus sebuah senyum hangat. Senyum kesukaan Rivaille.

Tapi kenapa semua orang diam?

Kenapa Mikasa dan Armin menangis sesegukan?

Apa yang harus ditangisi?

Eren kah? Jangan konyol! Eren sedang tertidur di ranjangnya sekarang!

"Apa yang-" dan semua pertanyaan Rivaille terjawab sebelum ia melontarkan yang pertama.

Selimut tipis yang entah sejak kapan ada di atas dada Eren di angkat Irvin sampai menutupi wajah si pemuda brunette.

"Maafkan aku, Rivaille… Aku gagal. " ucapnya pada pria pucat di ambang pintu.

Bening mengaliri pipi, dan Rivaille tidak berusaha menepisnya. Ia mendekat dengan cepat, lalu memeluk tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Eren! Bangun bocah! Oi, siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi hah! Bangun!" Rivaille berteriak, sedikit mengguncang tubuh lemas Erennya.

"Bangun Eren… Kumohon, bangunlah… " satu kecupan ia daratkan di bibir sang kekasih, Rivaille tidak peduli dirinya dikatai bodoh karena mencium mayat, ia hanya ingin berusaha agar Eren Jeager kembali bernafas, kembali berbicara, kembali memanggilnya, dan membalas cium serta peluknya.

Tapi nihil, hanya sepi dan isak tangis Mikasa yang di dengarnya.

Pria bermanik obsidian kembali memeluk tubuh dingin pemuda brunette, dan untuk kedua kalinya Rivaille melupakan harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi. Kali ini, biarkan ia menangis dalam sepi.

**.**

**.**

_"Bunga Sakura adalah filosofi kehidupan?! Wah, keren!"_

_"Kau berisik, Eren."_

_"Rivaille! Jelaskan padaku apa itu Bunga Sakura!"_

_"Aku sudah menuliskannya di buku itu, kau baca saja sendiri bocah. Aku sibuk."_

_"Aaaa~ aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu!"_

_"Tch! Minum obatmu sana dan jangan mengganggu hari liburku."_

_"Aku tidak mau minum obat sebelum kau jelaskan apa itu Bunga Sakura padaku!"_

_"Ere-"_

_"Tidak mau!"_

_" … Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, tapi kau harus minum obatmu dulu, ya?"_

_"Janji?"_

_"Ya. Aku janji, bocah."_

**.**

**.**

Penggalan memori indah bersama kekasihnya terlintas di kepalanya lagi, dan ini sudah yang ke tiga kali setelah pemakaman Eren minggu lalu.

Rivaille duduk pada kursi kayu di taman belakang rumahnya, sambil memeluk buku karangannya. Sakura.

Mata obsidiannya sesekali beralih pada tumpukan tanah dalam pot bunga, melihatnya teringat pada siapa yang dulu menanam bibit kecil di dalam sana. Pemuda berambut coklat yang telah merebut hatinya.

Senyum merekah pada bibir merah muda, tapi Rivaille tetap tak bersuara.

Tumpukan salju di bulan Januari masih cukup tebal, tapi Rivaille tetap merasa hangat dengan jaket pemberian kekasihnya.

Berat memang rasanya menerima kenyataan. Eren pergi begitu cepat baginya, padahal mereka telah berjanji akan selalu hidup bersama.

"Haah, bocah nakal. Awas kalau suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi, akan ku pukul pantat bulatmu itu." Rivaille mencoba terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar cebol mesum! Kalau Eren masih ada dia pasti sudah melemparimu dengan gumpalan salju." Sahut sahabat berkacamatanya dari belakang.

"Diam kau Hanji!"

"Ups!" wanita berkacamata itu menghindari lemparan salju dari Rivaille. Hanji tertawa kemudian.

"Hei, jangan melempar salju, nak! Ingat usiamu itu sudah kepala tiga!"

"Tuh~ dengarkan apa kata papamu, Rivaille~"

"Berisik!"

Tawa dari sahabat-sahabatnya mengudara selanjutnya, mengusir perih yang masih Rivaille rasakan.

Salju Januari menjadi saksi bisu kepergian Eren Jeager, tapi siapa bilang cinta mereka selesai sampai di situ. Entah pikiran konyol apa yang hinggap di kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja Rivaille meningat kata-kata Eren tahun lalu saat membaca bukunya dengan suara yang kelewat keras di ruang tamu.

Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, membuat suasana riuh kembali sunyi.

Dalam hati Rivaille berjanji, akan terus menjaga apa yang ditinggalkan Eren, dan berharap kekasihnya itu adalah Sakura, bunga cantik kesukaan semua. Bunga yang berjanji akan kembali mekar di musim semi selanjutnya, yang akan kembali membuat bahagia yang ditinggalkan.

Bola salju melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah bengong Hanji dan Irvin.

"Hei!" Hanji menatap si pelaku.

"Kalian berdua terlihat bodoh dengan wajah seperti itu, ah aku lupa. Kalian memang bodoh."

"Sialan kau Rivaille!"

Hari berlanjut dengan damai, di taman belakang rumah sederhana Rivaille dan Eren, ditemani gelak tawa Hanji yang berhasil melempar gumpalan salju ke wajah datar sang sahabat, perlahan namun pasti, Rivaille melupakan perih di dada, ia yakin Eren di sana juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

**.**

**.**

_"Sakura adalah symbol kegembiraan sekaligus kesedihan_

_Juga symbol wujud syukur atas anugerah besar kehidupan._

_symbol pengingat bahwa di dunia ini selalu ada kebalikan._

_Bersama kesedihan, ada kebahagiaan._

_Bersama kesulitan, ada kemudahan._

_Bersama canda tawa, ada tangisan._

_Ada hidup, ada mati."_

**.**

**.**

_Dan itulah Sakura,_

_bunga yang mewakili kehidupan manusia._

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa setelah cerita ini selesai.

Uhuk! Kepalaku sakit! /dilempar

Baiklah, salam kenal semuanya *cengengesan* terima kasih yang udah berkenan baca cerita pertama saya di fandom ini sampai habis, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan ohok! Saya lama gak nulis ohok!

Ide ceritanya datang pas gak sengaja ngeliat gambar bunga sakura di game online, diliat-liat bunganya cantik, filosofinya juga nyentuh, dan mulailah saya nulis cerita yang gak tau sedih atau malah gak jelas ini. ahak! Selain cari bantuan sama mbah gugel saya juga di bantu sama mami tercintah! Tengkyu mami! /hei!

*makan papeda* sebenarnya saya gak jago-jago amat bikin angst tapi ya nekat aja, itung-itung latihan nulis lagi gitu~ *dilempar es batu*

Please! Jangan kasih saya Flame dan jangan marahi saya karena bikin Eren kita end disini.

Hoho~ disini juga ada Kaney, saya janjiin gaji yang gede makanya dia mau main disini fufufu~

Dan itu ajalah dulu~ Kalau ada typo beri tahu saya ya~

Review?


End file.
